Someone Worth Fighting For
by SelenaEde
Summary: Chronicles of Narnia; The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. CRAPPY SUMMARY WARNING! Four orphans from the present get adopted and find the same wardrobe as the Pevensie's did and they wind up in Narnia. Adventure ensues.


**DISCLAIMAH:** Me no ownie _Narnia_ or _Disney_ or the song which is _Girl Worth Fighting For_ from _Mulan_ or _Epic Movie_ or _Break My Stride_ or _Spaceballs_.

As per usual, you no likey lyrics, tell me and they'll be gonnnnneeeeeee.

**Someone Worth Fighting For**

**_For a long time we've been, marching off to battle, in our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle, like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore_**

Aslan's camp was getting ready for the war that was inevitably going to happen the next day. There was an unbelievably tense air around everyone. Well everyone except the Pendragon orphans, which also meant there wasn't a truly tense feeling surrounding the Pevensie children either. The war against Jadis the White Witch, or White Bitch as the Pendragon orphan's had taken to calling her was going to happen the next day. The war for Narnia was to begin.

The great lion known as Aslan was in his tent mulling over something that had happened previously. Jadis had come by earlier demanding the life of Edmund Pevensie, whom was considered a traitor as he had abandoned his siblings and Aslan temporarily while being tempted by the White Witch. All traitors rightfully belonged to her. Aslan had struck a deal with her; a deal that no one knew what the contents were. Although Nikki Pendragon sure had an idea.

Peter Pevensie was basically named leader of the troops when he was crowned a knight. He had no idea what to do, and he was extremely nervous. If not for the presence of his siblings and his newfound friends, the Pendragon orphans, he would be going crazy. Actually, strike that. If Nikki Pendragon had not been there he would more than likely be having a break down. But the orphan was there, so he was ok. And since the other orphans were as well, the other Pevensie's were all right as well.

The Pendragon's were their saviors.

_**Hey, think of instead, a girl worth fighting for…. Huh?**_

Night was slowly falling and everyone was growing more tense and antsy, including the Pevensie's. Not the Pendragon's though, they seemed to almost always be cool and in control. It must have come from living together at their orphanage and on the streets for a while.

As Susan Pevensie was wringing her hands and worrying about everything, Cassandra and Nikki Pendragon were trying to reassure her.

"Susan, everything is gonna be fine," Nikki insisted her voice lacking a British accent. That's what happens when you're Canadian.

"You don't know that." Susan stated, worry racking her voice.

"Sure she does," Cassandra said, her voice as accent less as her 'sisters'. "She's Nikki, she knows things."

"Are you sure?" Susan asked, looking at the older of the two. Nikki nodded.

"I'm sure," she smiled.

"How can you be so sure?" Susan asked, once again. Before Nikki or Cassandra could answer her, Jake Pendragon approached the group. He pushed a strand of relatively long brown hair behind his ear and looked at the three girls before them.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Jake," Nikki and Cassandra greeted.

"Hello Jake," Susan said rather nervously. Nikki and Cassandra shared a knowing look that resulted in Nikki smirking.

"Guys, I just wanna say," Jake started in his also accent less voice. "That whatever happens tomorrow, I want you all to be careful. All right?"

"All right Jake," Susan said, staring at him. He smiled at her.

"Aren't I always careful?" Cassandra asked her older 'brother' as a means of explanation. Jake nodded at her.

"Oh you know it," Nikki laughed, winking at her older 'brother'. Jake looked at her rather sternly.

"I mean it Nik. If anything happens to you… you're my sister Nikki. Please." Jake said, rather emotionally which was odd for the boy. Nikki's playfulness faded away.

"I guarantee nothing Jake," Nikki said earnestly, looking him right in the eye.

"Nikki…" Jake started.

"I guarantee nothing," she said softly, looking Jake in the eye. Something passed between them that seemed so sibling-like that Susan could have sworn they really were brother and sister. Jake sighed as Nikki walked away, hands in the pockets of her jeans.

Jake looked at Cassandra and the twelve-year old nodded. Cassandra headed off in the direction of her older 'sister', leaving Jake and Susan behind.

"So," Susan began rather nervously. She glanced around at the surrounding scenery then looked back at Jake. Jake caught her gaze and they just stood there staring at each other.

"Jake - " Susan began, Jake took her hands and looked her in the eye. Susan shut up, and started blushing slightly.

"Susan, listen," Jake said. "I mean it. Be careful tomorrow. I have a feeling that we'll win, but I also have a feeling someone I care about very much will be hurt. I don't want it to be you. I don't want it to be my siblings either, but I also don't want it to be you."

"Care about very much…" Susan started, staring into Jake's honest eyes. Jake brushed her long brown hair away from her face and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. He straightened up, released her other hand and smiled slightly at her. Susan placed a hand on her cheek.

"What…" she started and Jake simply smirked.

"You figure it out," Jake said in a way that was very much like how Nikki would say it. With that he walked away and headed over to help some centaurs with the weaponry. Susan stared after him, a quite love struck look on her face.

**_That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for, I want her paler than the, moon with eyes that, shine like stars_**

On her way to find Nikki, Cassandra got distracted by the boy that she thought was the greatest guy on earth besides her two brothers; Edmund Pevensie. It was quite clear that the two liked each other, but neither would come right out and admit it. This led to much teasing by their siblings.

As Cassandra walked in the direction of the forested area that her fifteen-year old 'sister' headed she hummed a popular song. Well, a popular song from her time, not the Pevensie's. She was humming _Umbrella_ by Rhianna. Her blue eyes were closed as she walked.

"What are you doing?" a very familiar British voice said from right behind her. Cassandra squealed and jumped, turning around to face a very confused Edmund.

"Oh my god!" she said. "Edmund! You scared me."

"I'm sorry," Edmund said honestly.

"It's ok," Cassandra said. A beat of comfortable silence passed.

"What were you doing?" Edmund said again.

"I was humming," Cassandra said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No," Edmund said. "I mean I know you were humming. I meant where were you going."

"Ohhhhh," Cassandra said then grinned. "I was following Nikki."

"Why?" Edmund asked.

"Jake pissed her off with his concerned-ness and she walked off. I just wanted to make sure she was ok. And give Susan and Jake some alone time. He totally likes her." Cassandra explained.

"She likes him too I think," Edmund added.

"I knew it," Cassandra smiled. The two just stood there, looking up at the sky.

"Edmund?" Cassandra said after a moment.

"Yes Cassandra?" Edmund asked, looking at her. Their eyes met.

"Be careful." Cassandra said.

"I will." Edmund agreed. Cassandra smiled and there was more silence.

"Cassandra?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah Edmund?" she looked at him, their eyes meeting again.

"You be careful too."

"I will." She said. "I promise."

The two smiled at each other then sat down on the grass, Cassandra's mission to check on her older 'sister' forgotten. The two looked up at the clouds and chatted. After a few moments Edmund slowly reached over and gently grabbed Cassandra's hand. Cassandra held his hand back. They both smiled and continued to stare at the sky, enjoying their last bit of peaceful time together before the fight.

My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars

A ways away, by a tree with beautiful pink blossoms, Michael Pendragon and Lucy Pevensie were sitting down and talking. They were having fun and doing their best to ignore the events that would occur the next day. The two were laughing and joking as only two good friends could. Or two children who liked each other as something more could.

As they were laughing, Lucy spotted something. She pushed a strand of mahogany hair behind her ear and squinted at someone in the distance heading towards the forested area.

"Hey Michael," she said in her British accent.

"Yeah," came the non-accented reply.

"Isn't that your sister?"

"Which one?"

"Nikki."

"Where?"

"Over there," Lucy pointed. Michael pulled his dirty blond hair out of his eyes and squinted.

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Why is she going into the forest?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea," Michael admitted. "But it was probably Jake."

"Jake? What would he have done?"

"He probably upset her with his worrying. He does that sometimes."

"Oh," Lucy said. The two then started to laugh and joke together once again. Lucy was telling Michael all about Mr. Tumnus. Michael was telling her about the year 2008.

"So you can really play music without records or a record player?" Lucy asked, amazed.

"Yeah," Michael said.

"And music comes out of a tiny machine that you can hold in your hand? And you have little things you plug into it and put in your ears to listen?"

"Yeah," Michael agreed.

"Wow," Lucy marveled. "That's amazing."

"Isn't it though?" Michael asked. Lucy nodded. They then started talking about their siblings and how Edmund and Cassandra obviously liked each other, as did Jake and Susan. Lucy informed Michael that Peter liked Nikki. Michael said that he thought that Peter intrigued Nikki.

"Is that a good thing?" Lucy asked.

"It could be." Michael admitted.

"Good," Lucy said. "Because I think Peter might be in love."

"In love?" Michael gaped.

"Yes," Lucy admitted.

"Wow," was all Michael could muster up. The two friends sat in silence for a few more moments. That was when Michael noticed that the sky was turning the wonderful blazing pink color it always did at sunset.

"Look Lucy, look at the sky!" he pointed away from them. Lucy followed his gaze and gasped.

"It's beautiful Michael!"

"I know," the boy agreed.

They sat in silence, looking at the sky that was pink and was lacing the white puffy clouds in its glow.

"Lucy?" Michael asked her.

"Yes Michael?" Lucy looked at him.

"Please be careful tomorrow," he gazed at her.

"Of course I will Michael!"

"Good,"

"But Michael, will you be careful too?"

"Yeah Lucy, I'll be careful too."

"Good," Lucy smiled at him. With that Michael leaned up against the tree and Lucy rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and the two children then proceeded to watch the pink sky, just like their older siblings.

**_I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like, It all depends on what she cooks like, Beef, pork, chicken, Mmm_**

Peter Pevensie sat alone in the forest. He was sitting at the base of a tree. Flowing in front of him was the creek by which he had killed the wolf, which led to him being knighted. Oddly enough, that wasn't what Peter was thinking about. Nor was he thinking about the next day. No, the teenaged British boy was thinking of when he first met the Pendragon orphans.

The Pevensie's and Beaver were heading over to Beaver's home where they would rest, eat and then head to Aslan's camp, whoever Aslan was. As they were walking, they noticed something in the distance.

"Beaver," Lucy asked, looking at the talking animal. "What's that?" she pointed. Beaver squinted then looked confused and slightly concerned.

"I don't know."

"We should go check it out," Susan said.

"I don't think - " Beaver began. Peter's curiosity got the best of him.

"I agree with Susan." He announced.

Beaver reluctantly agreed and the five traipsed over to the something. As they got closer they realized that the something was covered with about four fur coats, almost as if the something were using them as a blanket to shield it from the cold.

Soon they were standing over the something that was covered with the four coats. Whatever it was, it was big.

"What is it?" Edmund asked.

"It's a bunch of fur coats Ed," Peter said, looking at his brother as if he were an idiot.

"I know that!" Edmund spat back. "I meant, what's under it."

Suddenly the fur coats moved and a human female head popped up from underneath the coats. She looked like she had just woken up. She had hair that was cut in a shaggy boys but and platinum blond bangs that were fading out. She also wore black-rimmed glasses that looked nothing like any glasses the Pevensie children had ever seen before. She slowly sat up, shifting the coats a little and revealing that three other people were asleep under the coats beside her.

One was a boy who looked to be about Peter's age with rather long brown hair. Another was a girl who looked to be around Edmund's age, she had light brown hair that was rather messy due to sleeping. The last was a boy who looked to be around Lucy's age and he had dirty blond hair.

The girl who was awake rubbed her eyes underneath her glasses. The Pevensie's stared in wonder. Beaver gasped.

"Your Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve!" Beaver gaped. She looked over at the talking beaver and smiled slightly.

"Oh look, a talking beaver," she smirked. She was taking her first encounter with a talking animal better than the Pevensie's had. The young girl and young boy beside her woke up and looked around.

"Nikki?" The boy asked softly, rubbing his eyes.

"Eh," the girl grunted.

"Yes Michael?" the first girl asked.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"I have no idea." She replied.

"Hello," Beaver said calmly. The young girl and boy looked at him with wide eyes, instantly awake. They both scrambled closer to the Nikki girl.

"Holy shit!" the girl cried out, her blue eyes wide.

"A talking beaver!" the young boy concluded. Nikki laughed a little. Their yelling awoke the last boy and he looked around and saw the Pevensie's and Beaver.

"I'm Beaver," Beaver said. "And these are the Pevensie's."

"Whoa," the older boy stared at them. He turned to Nikki. "When'd we get to Disneyland?"

Nikki laughed. "We didn't Jake. We're in that place. You know, that place in the wardrobe?"

"Oh yeah," Jake said, scratching his head. "I was kinda hoping that was a dream."

"Sorry Jake," Nikki replied.

The new group of kids introduced themselves as Jake, Nikki, Cassandra and Michael. Nikki added the last name Pendragon, and the others scowled. She then explained that they were orphans and were recently adopted by and old couple named Pendragon. When asked they retold the tale of how they ended up in the wardrobe in the attic, how it was their escape from their new home and how they kind of stumbled through the wardrobe and ended up here. They grabbed some coats from the wardrobe and continued on their way.

It was soon decided that the Pendragon's should come with them, and so they did. After walking for a while Lucy broke the silence The silence that was filled with Jake and Susan stealing glances at each other, Cassandra and Edmund stealing glances at each other, Lucy and Michael stealing glances at each other and Peter looking at Nikki a fair amount.

"Why are you dressed so funny?" she asked the Pendragon's.

"I am not dressed funny!" Cassandra announced then looked at Nikki. "Am I?"

"I don't think you are," the older girl said.

"Why are you dressed like you're from the forties?" Jake asked.

"Because we are, of course!" Susan said matter-of-factly.

The Pendragon's looked at each other.

"Ok, so we're not only in a strange other world called Narnia and off to help in some big battle, but we're also hanging out with a bunch of people from the past." Nikki said.

"Great," Michael added.

"What do you mean, the past?" Edmund asked.

"We're from 2008," Cassandra announced, looking at him.

The Pevensie's took this in. Susan and Edmund appeared to be reeling from the information. Lucy and Peter however were not.

"Where are you from?" Peter asked.

"Canada, eh?" Nikki said with a smile. Her 'siblings' got it, the Pevensie's a Beaver did not.

Quite a bit of time had passed since then and everyone had grown closer. Susan and Jake were obviously in some kind of love, as were Cassandra and Edmund, and Lucy and Michael. Peter was infatuated with Nikki.

He owed quite a bit to the girl too. She had saved his family quite a bit during their journey. He owed her Lucy's life. When Lucy had fallen into the river when the waterfall melted, Nikki had let go and swam into the river after her, no doubt saving the girl.

Peter had this growing feeling for her and he did not want her to get hurt in the battle the next day. He was worried.

**_Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer, and I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor_**

"Oh, hi Peter," came a very familiar non-accented voice from beside him. He was so deep in his thoughts he hadn't heard Nikki approach. Peter looked up at her and smiled. She smiled weakly back.

"I can go if you want to be alone. I'm sure there are many other secluded places in the forest," she smiled.

"No, no, of course not. You can stay here," Peter said, not really wanting her to leave. He could sense something was wrong and he wanted to know what.

"Oh, good," Nikki said, sitting down beside him. The two stared at the babbling creek for a while. Peter glanced at her and noticed that Nikki was now sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and was hugging them.

"What's wrong Nikki?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Nikki turned to look at him. "Oh nothing,"

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Peter was concerned.

"It is, don't worry about it." Peter didn't press the matter, knowing she would tell him when she was ready. They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Peter? Why are you sitting out here all alone?" she asked, not looking at him. Peter blushed very slightly because he was thinking about her.

"I came out here to think." He answered, not truly lying.

"About tomorrow?" she inquired.

"Kind of." Peter answered, bluffing this time.

"Oh, I see." She said. More silence passed.

"Peter?" Nikki broke the silence again.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at her to find her looking at him this time. Nikki lowered her knees to the ground and stretched out her legs.

"Have you ever had a feeling that something bad is gonna happen to you?" she asked. Peter looked concerned.

"Yes," he answered truthfully.

"I have that feeling now." Nikki smiled sadly. Peter looked at her rather worriedly.

"Nikki," he began but then stopped short, not knowing what to say.

"Peter, can I have a hug?" she asked, looking at him. Peter's heart almost stopped.

"Of course," he said, stretching his arms open. Nikki shuffled over and wrapped her arms around him and he encased her in his. As he hugged her, he whispered to her.

"Nikki, please be careful tomorrow." This time Nikki didn't get angry.

"I'll try," she whispered back. They released themselves from their hug and continued to watch the creek, occasionally talking until it became rather dark, and then they headed back to camp.

**_You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war. What do we want? A girl worth fighting for_**

Later that night Susan, Lucy, Nikki and Cassandra were in their tent, the girl's tent. Nikki's joke for that was that there would be no commingling of the tents. Cassandra laughed. Cassandra and Susan were asleep but neither Lucy nor Nikki could seem to. Both girls spot a shadow moving along the side of the tent. Lucy looks over and meets Nikki's eyes. Nikki nods and the two girls rush over to their siblings.

"Susan," Lucy whispered at the same time Nikki muttered "Cassandra" whilst shaking her little 'sister' awake. Once the two other girls awoke and saw the shadow, all four of the girls were out of the tent, and looking outside. They spotted Aslan leaving the tent and hurried after him, their dress' skirt's swishing around their ankles. Even Nikki was wearing a dress now. She had changed into it before bed, simply on her gut instinct.

The four girls trailed behind the great lion through the forest until Aslan came to a stop. The girls stopped too. Before the lion could say anything, Nikki spoke up.

"We couldn't sleep," she smiled as Aslan turned around. The lion smirked at her.

"I suppose that's an adequate answer to 'aren't you supposed to be in bed?'." he said.

All four girls chuckled along with the lion. Once the laughter was over, Susan looked at Aslan earnestly.

"Please, Aslan. Couldn't we come with you?" she asked as the others nodded in agreement. The lion smiled gently at the four girls.

"I would be glad of the company tonight," he admitted. The little gang continued on their journey through the forest until Aslan suddenly stopped.

"It is time. From now on, I must go on alone. Thank you Susan. Thank you Lucy. Thank you Cassandra."

"Your welcome," Cassandra replied. Aslan chuckled and turned to Nikki.

"Nikki, I see you wore your dress tonight," he observed.

"Well yeah," Nikki admitted. "After all you said you wanted to see me in it."

"That I did," Aslan agreed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome you big cat," she smiled sadly. Aslan began his walk alone. Once he was in sight of Jadis's army, they started jeering at him. Aslan ignored the army's foul cries and continued on his way. The army threw things at him and yelled at him, but still he did nothing but continue.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy asked, disgusted. Cassandra agreed whole-heartedly with the younger girl. Susan shushed him and the four continued to watch on in horror.

"Bind him." Jadis hissed. "Wait." She corrected herself. "First, let him be shaved."

There were more jeers and catcalls as Aslan was shaved and bound by some of Jadis's lackey's. Susan, Cassandra and Lucy were horrified. Nikki was disgusted.

"He should have let me do it," she murmured. Luckily for her, the other three were watching the events intently so they did not question her.

"Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased," Jadis announced loudly. "But tomorrow, we will take Narnia, forever!"

The girls watched, intently. All four full of anger towards the White Witch.

"You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you." Jadis said loudly. "Did you really think that by giving your life you would save the Human boy? Ha! You are giving your life, and saving no one. So much for love."

Her army shrieked and howled in delight and anticipation.

"With that knowledge… despair… and DIE!" the cold woman shrieked and plunged the knife deep into Aslan's side.

Susan and Lucy gasped in horror as tears sprung to their eyes. Cassandra bit back a scream and Nikki fought the urge to go over there and end the battle then.

The great lion growled ferociously in his pain and then slowly closed his eyes as the life seeped out of him. Jadis turned to face her adoring crowd.

"The great cat is dead!" she announced and her followers cheered loudly.

Jadis turned to her head general Otmin and smirked.

"General, gather your army and prepare for battle. However short it may be."

Otmin unleashed a roar and the treacherous crowd cheered once more. After a while the group dispersed, leaving Aslan's crumpled body alone on the cold stone slab.

Once the creatures and the White Witch left Susan, Lucy, Cassandra and Nikki rushed over to the great cat's body. They all sat around, leaning on and crying for Aslan. After a while, Nikki looked at Lucy.

"Lucy?" she asked quietly, sniffing.

"Yes?" the young girl replied between sobs.

"What about your potion? The one Santa gave you?" Nikki suggested quietly.

"Yeah!" Cassandra agreed, wiping away some tears. "It's supposed to heal any wound, right?" Lucy gasped and reached into the pouch she wore on her side and grabbed the bottle.

"That's right!" she agreed, excitedly. She unscrewed the cap and was about to pour some on Aslan when Susan gently grabbed her hand.

"Lucy, it's to late. He's gone. I'm sure he knew what he was doing." Susan said softly. The other three grew sad once more and dropped the idea.

"Why'd you have to do it?" Nikki whispered to the dead cat. "I told you I would."

"You'd do what?" Lucy asked, over hearing this time. Cassandra gasped.

"Nikki, no! You told Aslan…" she started. Realization dawned on Susan.

"That you would go in Edmund's place." Susan concluded, looking at the slightly younger girl.

"I did," she said quietly looking down. Silence passed as this sunk in. Suddenly Lucy rushed over and gave Nikki a hug.

"Thank you," she said.

"What for?" Nikki asked.

"For trying to save my brother." Lucy said. Nikki smiled sadly and a bit more silence passed.

"We have to go," Susan broke the silence with that suggestion.

"We can't just leave him here." Lucy argued and Cassandra agreed.

"Girls, there's not time. We have to tell the others." Susan argued. Nikki smiled at Lucy and Lucy looked up at Susan.

"The trees," was all that the young girl said.

Back at Aslan's camp, a dryad entered the tent of the boys. Peter and Edmund were talking quietly between themselves while Jake sat by a sleeping Michael. Michael shifted his weight when the dryad entered and then opened his eyes slowly. The young boy looked at Jake and Jake looked back.

"What's going on?" Michael asked sleepily.

"I don't know, Mike," Jake answered.

The two silenced and the dryad came further into the tent.

"Fear not my princes, and Pendragon's." she started. At this Michael sat upright, dreading the news that was sure to come. He could feel it in his gut.

"What's up?" Jake asked, slightly worriedly. The dryad sighed.

"I come with tiding of grave news…" she continued. All four boys stared at her, worrying immensely for those they cared about.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Aslan is dead." She murmured. There was stunned silence, until Michael looked up at her with tear-filled eyes.

"No," he muttered in defiance.

"I'm sorry," the dryad whispered and exited. The boys sat in the tent alone for a few moments longer, calming themselves down. After a few minutes, the boys exited the camp and stood before Aslan's army.

"It is true." Peter announced to them. "He is gone."

Many of the creatures were extremely saddened by the loss, but none broke down. They had more important matters to face that day.

"The you'll have to lead us." Michael said quietly, looking up at the older boy who liked his eldest 'sister'.

"There's a whole army out there waiting to follow you," Jake agreed, placing a hand on Michael's shoulder.

" I can't," Peter muttered looking down, wishing desperately that Nikki Pendragon were there. She'd make it better.

"Aslan believed you could. And so do I." Edmund looked at his older brother. Jake and Michael nodded in agreement. Peter looked at Jake hopefully.

"Hey, don't look at me man," Jake held his hands up in a surrendering pose. "I'm just a street rat. I'm just an orphan. You, you're the prince. You're the knight."

Peter sighed and looked away.

"I wish the girls were here," he murmured and the other boys agreed. Peter suddenly looked up, brimming with confidence or at least appearing to be. He wouldn't let this get him down. He'd lead this battle. He'd win this battle. For Aslan. For the Pendragon's. For Nikki. Aslan's lead general noticed this and smiled.

"What are your orders?" Oreius asked the boy. Peter led his group of human boys to a table where a map of the battlefield was displaced. He looked down at it and smiled.

On the battleground, Aslan's army was ready. Peter, Jake and Edmund stood at the centerfold surrounded by Oreius and many other loyal followers of Aslan. Michael was to be near the back, shooting off arrows, which was what he did best. A griffin approached the Princes and Jake swiftly from the side of the battleground that belonged to the witch.

"They come your highness," the griffin stated, looking directly at Peter. "In numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Oh great," Jake groaned.

"Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius assured the three humans.

"No, but I bet they help." Peter said, looking much more nervous now, and this time thankful that the girls weren't here.

The Witch's army approached the other side of the battleground, finally coming into view as they climbed the last hill. The army was huge and looked mighty.

"I take no interest in prisoners. Kill them all." Jadis demanded.

With that her army charged across the battlefield. Griffin's from Peter's army attacked them, dropping huge boulders on the soldiers of the White Witch.

"Look to the sky!" Jadis's lead general demanded, pointing out a warning. With that the battle for Narnia truly began.

"Are you with me?" Peter asked Oreius.

"To the death!" Oreius announced for every single member of the army. Peter, Edmund and Jake met eyes.

"FOR NARNIA!" Jake screamed out, holding up his sword.

"FOR ASLAN!" Edmund hollered, mimicking Jake's movements.

"AND FOR THE PENDRAGON'S!" Peter called out, holding up his own sword. Jake and Edmund smiled at the knight, knowing that was a good move. Most of the members of the army had become good friends with at least one of the Pendragon's.

There was a roar of approval from Aslan's army and Peter's charge began.

**_My girl will think I have no faults, That I'm a major find_**

At the Stone Table the four girls were just waking up. Lucy yawned, Cassandra stretched, Susan rubbed her eyes and Nikki looked around. As the four took in their surrounding, they grew saddened once again.

"We should go." Susan announced, taking charge.

"I'm so cold," Lucy muttered. Nikki smiled at the young girl and took her cloak off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"What about me?" Cassandra asked shivering. Lucy held the cloak open to the older girl. Cassandra shuffled inside and the two youngest girls huddled together for warmth. Susan glanced back at the Stone Table quietly and the four began to walk back. Suddenly a sound like cracking stone pierced the silence.

"What was…?" Susan started, and then looked over to see Nikki's grinning face. The second oldest girl turned her smiling face towards the Stone Table. Lucy and Cassandra watched with wide eyes.

"Susan!" Lucy called out. Susan turned around and saw that the Stone Table had cracked. Not only was the table cracked by Aslan's body was nowhere to be seen.

"What have they done?" the eldest girl asked. As soon as she said that, Aslan appeared.

"ASLAN!" the girls cried out, causing the great cat to laugh.

Susan, Lucy and Cassandra were confused. Nikki was joyfully laughing as she rushed over and gave the cat a hug.

"Took you long enough," the girl with the glasses said. "I was afraid you weren't going to come back."

"I'm here now," Aslan smiled.

"But we saw the Witch, the Knife." Susan started.

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic a little differently. For she would know that if a willing victim who had committed no treachery died in a traitors stead, the Stone Table would crack and death itself would begin to unwind." Aslan explained to the three confused girls.

"Oh, I get it," Cassandra smiled, hugging the great lion as well. Susan was alarmed.

"We sent word that you were dead. Peter, Edmund, Jake and Michael would have gone to war!" she exclaimed. Lucy and Cassandra drew their daggers as Nikki drew out her sword.

"We have to help them!" Lucy declared.

"We will." Aslan began. "But not alone. Now, climb on my back."

The girls put away their weapons and climbed on the lions back.

"You ok?" Nikki asked him once they were all on.

"I'm fine. We have a long ways to go and little time to get there," he announced. "And you might want to cover your ears.

Susan, Lucy and Cassandra did so. Aslan unleashed a mighty roar and Nikki laughed as they raced off to their destination. As they ran, Nikki thought.

"Aslan!" she called out. The great cat slowed a little but not much.

"Yes Nikki?" he called back.

"Peter and the boys need all the help they can get, right?" she asked.

"That's right," Aslan confirmed, looking back for a moment. Their eyes met and he knew instantly what she was thinking. Susan, Lucy and Cassandra were confused.

"Nikki, I will stop the moment I see a horse," he began, looking ahead again. "Then you should go."

"Good," Nikki smiled as they continued on their trek.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" Peter demanded as the battle raged around him. From a higher perch, Beaver, Edmund and Michael watched. Edmund had been demanded to get up there with Michael.

"That's the signal! Get ready!" Beaver declared.

"FIRE!" Edmund and Michael yelled at the same time. A rainstorm of rocks and boulders fell down upon the enemy army as the catapults were released.

Down in the heat of the battle, Oreius was getting extremely worked up. Peter unceremoniously fell off of his unicorn and Jake reached down and helped him back up. Oreius and a rhino saw this and took the chance to charge at the White Witch.

"No!" Jake shouted at them, horrified.

"Stop!" Peter demanded, equally as desperate. Oreius ignores the demands of the human boys. He charged at the White Witch, unleashing a battle cry. He held his swords up, in a means to decapitate Jadis.

Jadis ducked the attack, parried the blades, spun her wand and jabbed at Oreius. Oreius instantaneously turned to stone.

Aslan, Susan, Lucy and Cassandra are inside the garden area of the White Witch's awful castle. Inside the castle Susan and Lucy are passing by creatures that have been turned to stone, searching desperately for Mr. Tumnus. The sight of all the poor creatures that were turned to stone horrified Cassandra.

"Aslan?" She asked the great cat beside her.

"Yes Cassandra?" he asked, glancing at the young Pendragon girl.

"Will Nikki be all right?" Cassandra asked. They had dropped her off the moment they found a horse. It was turned to stone but Aslan breathed life into it and it returned to normal. Nikki talked to the horse for a moment then jumped on and rode off, despite not really knowing how to ride a horse. She was doing pretty well.

"She'll be fine Cassandra," Aslan assured her. "We dropped her off very close to the battlegrounds."

"That's what I'm worried about," Cassandra admitted. Any further conversation was interrupted as Lucy began sobbing and Susan hugged her. They had found Mr. Tumnus. Aslan glanced at Cassandra and smiled at her reassuringly then headed over to Mr. Tumnus and breathed on him, restoring him. Mr. Tumnus fell into Susan and Lucy's arms and Cassandra rushed over.

"Susan, Cassandra, this is…" Lucy began as the fawn struggled to get his bearings.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Susan cried out as Cassandra laughed. All three girls hugged Mr. Tumnus, who hugged them all back despite not truly knowing who Susan or Cassandra were. They released each other and spotted Aslan. Aslan looked at them.

"Come, let's search the castle," the great cat said. "Others may still be inside and Peter will need all the help he can get.

_**How 'bout a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind? Nah!**_

Back at the battle, Jadis's army was becoming overwhelming. Peter and Jake were becoming increasingly desperate.

"Ed!" Peter shouted at his younger brother. "There are too many of them! Go! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!"

"Take Michael with you!" Jake added and Peter nodded. The older boys shared a look and Jake rushed off to aid in another area of the battle.

"Come on, you heard him!" Beaver shouted to Edmund and Michael. The two boys started to leave but Edmund spotted the Witch. Hatred burned deep inside him and Michael noticed this. Edmund started to head back. Michael stopped and smiled at him.

"Peter said to go!" Beaver shouted at them.

"Peter's not King yet," Edmund declared and rushed back.

"Go Edmund!" Michael cheered as he grabbed his bow and an arrow off of his back and started to shoot once more at the enemy.

Edmund rushed down the hill and approached Jadis. He slashed out with his sword, breaking her wand and has a victorious smile plastered on his face. Jadis reached back with the remainder of her wand, ready to stab Edmund with it. Edmund realized this and a look of shock and horror crossed his face. Just as Jadis started to plunge the wand toward Edmund, he got pushed out of the way by someone in a black dress.

"Look out!" Nikki cried as she shoved Edmund out of the way. She had finally arrived at the battle scene. The wand plunged into her side and she gasped in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks. She grabbed at the wound and looked up at the Witch.

Jadis looked surprised but then just smirked. Nikki may not have been her target, but she was more than good enough.

"Nikki!" Edmund managed to get out between gaping at the girl and the witch, but his voice was lost in the sounds of the raging battle.

Peter rushed towards Jadis. He had not seen Nikki get seriously wounded. He hadn't even seen her arrive. All he had seen was that Jadis was threatening his brother. That was enough.

The future King and the White Witch began to fight. Throughout the battle, Peter seemed to have the upper hand. During the fight, Edmund was trying unsuccessfully to get Nikki to lie down. Jadis had the upper hand now and was just about to finish an unarmed Peter off. Nikki saw this and flew into action despite her mortal wound. She grabbed Edmund's fallen sword and reached up and tapped the White Witch on the shoulder.

Jadis was so surprised by this; she didn't finish Peter off but turned to face the person that tapped her. She was shocked when she saw that the girl she had mortally wounded was standing there.

"Impossible!" the witch gasped just as Nikki reached the sword up and swung it across with both hands, decapitating Narnia's foe and dictator. She stood there breathing hard, blood splatters on the sword but remarkably not on her face. Edmund gaped at her. Peter was stunned. Jadis' entire army disappeared, just faded away. Aslan approached the three children.

"It is finished" the great cat announced, smiling at Nikki Pendragon. Peter continued to gape that the girl that he harbored feelings for. He glanced at Edmund who was also staring at her. Nikki gave Peter a thumbs up.

"Go find them," she said to the future King. Her black dress hiding the fact that she was seriously wounded from him. Peter grinned and rushed off to find the others.

"Nikki…" Ed started. She smiled at him, then collapsed onto the ground, her wound finally catching up to her. Edmund cradled her head in his lap as tears streamed down his face.

"Nikki!" he bellowed, horrified.

_**My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her, He thinks he's such a lady killer**_

Lucy, Susan, Peter, Jake, Cassandra and Michael all reunited. They laughed and Susan shed a few happy tears. They were all so happy and excited. They had won. That's when Susan and Jake noticed something.

"Where's Edmund?" Susan asked, glancing around.

"And Nikki?" Jake added.

The six looked around for them and Peter spotted them where he had left them. Only Nikki was on the ground and Edmund was cradling her head. The others gasped and started running the large distance over.

The dwarf that had tormented Edmund so much during his time as prisoner hobbled over, ready to try and finish off both the healthy Edmund and the dying Nikki.

"Get away from her," Edmund growled grabbing his sword. The dwarf smirked at him and Edmund stabbed him, killing him. Edmund then returned to his mourning, cradling at dying girl in his arms.

"Ed?" Nikki asked looking up at him weakly. "It's ok,"

Just then the others arrived. When they spotted the mortal wound that Nikki harbored and noticed how badly it was bleeding they gasped.

"No," Jake murmured, horrified at the sight of his 'sister' like that. Cassandra and Michael started crying. Susan and Lucy were horrified. Peter dropped to his knees and pained look on his face. He took Nikki from Edmunds arms and cradled her in his own. Edmund looked at them all with his tear stained face.

"Hey guys," Nikki coughed, some blood trickling down from the corner of her mouth. Peter shed a tear. "What are you all so sad about?"

"Oh Nikki," Jake cried. Cassandra and Michael couldn't say anything, they were sobbing to hard. Susan and Lucy were now reduced to tears as well.

"It'll be ok," Peter murmured, lying to Nikki, himself and everyone. "You'll be fine."

"You bet I will," Nikki smiled weakly, coughing and gasping.

"Lucy!" Edmund gasped. "Your potion!"

Lucy gasped as well and grabbed it from the pouch, squealing with delight. She places a drop on Nikki's lips. They all watched in excitement, but their happiness didn't last. It was shattered as Nikki went limp in Peter's arms. The tears came back, only this time worse.

Nikki let out a cough and sat up, wiping away the blood at the corner of her mouth. Everyone was stunned, then ecstatic.

"Well that was fun," Nikki announced, grinning. The others laughed, relieved. Peter grabbed her in a tight hug.

"When will you ever do as your told?" Jake asked her, echoing a question that Peter commonly asked Edmund. Nikki grinned up at him.

"Never," she smiled. Lots of laughing and hugging followed, everyone relieved at Nikki's survival, especially Peter. They were all in a group hug when Nikki turned to look at Lucy and Cassandra.

"Lucy, Cassy," Nikki started getting the younger girls' attention. "There are still a lot of people that need healing."

Both girls smiled and rushed off to go heal those that were wounded in battle with their identical gifts from St. Nick.

Susan and Edmund followed them. Michael gave Nikki one last hug then rushed over to aid Lucy.

"Nikki," Jake began but then decided against it. He pulled her into one final hug and placed a kiss on his little 'sister's forehead.

"Go get her tiger," Nikki smiled and punched him gently on the arm. He laughed and walked away.

"I'll never understand how you can take everything in stride," Jake called over his shoulder.

"Ain't nothing gonna break my stride, ain't nothing gonna slow me down, oh no, I've got to keep on moving!" she called after him, voicing lyrics from a song from their time. Jake laughed and continued on his way over to Susan. Now only Peter and Nikki were left.

"Nikki," Peter began.

"I know, I know, 'I told you to be careful'," Nikki said holding up her hands. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't let him get hurt. Or you."

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Peter admitted.

"Oh, really?" Nikki asked.

"No, I was going to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. You saved Lucy in the river, you saved Edmund just now, you saved Susan when you kicked that wolf at the creek and tossed her the horn to call us, and you saved me from Jadis. We owe you a lot. I owe you a lot."

Nikki looked at him and smiled.

"You don't owe me nothing," she said and patted him on the back. Peter pulled her into a hug. He was going to tell her how he felt just then but he didn't get to. Nikki pulled away and smiled at him.

"Come on," she said walking away. "Let's go help the others."

Peter was disappointed but followed the girl he loved anyways. Nikki walked over to the others to help them heal the fallen creatures. All the way there she was humming the rest of _Break My Stride_. Peter simply followed.

_**I've a girl back home who's unlike any other Yeah; the only girl who'd love him is his mother**_

Horns were blowing at Cair Paravel, the castle that was home to the kings and queens of Narnia before and was now the home of the Pevensies and the Pendragons.

The Pevensie children walked down the aisle smiling, happy. They were now wearing clothes that clearly spoke in tones of royalty. The each stood next to a beautiful throne that clearly now belonged to them.

The Pendragon's stood close by, each wearing fresh clothes that looked just as good as the Pevensie's. They were all smiling at the Pevensie's clearly happy for them.

"Bring forth the crowns!" Aslan announced as many people clapped and cheered, including the Pendragon's.

Mr. Tumnus and Beaver approached through the crowd each holding a pillow, which had two crowns neatly placed upon it. More cheers broke through the crowd. The Pevensie's all grinned broadly. Aslan approached Lucy and placed a crown from Mr. Tumnus' pillow on her head.

"To the glistening eastern seas, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." Aslan announced to the cheering crowds. Michael hollered and clapped the loudest. Aslan placed a crown from Beaver's pillow on Edmund's head.

"To the great western woods, King Edmund the Just." Aslan declared to the cheering crowds. Cassandra whistled loudly and clapped the loudest this time. The other crown from Mr. Tumnus' pillow was placed on Susan's head.

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle," Aslan called above the cheering crowd. Jake wolf whistled and clapped the loudest, grinning Susan blushed furiously. The last crown was placed on Peter's head.

"And to the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent!" Aslan yelled above the cheering crowds.

"Yeah! Go Peter!" Nikki cheered, clapping. Laughter from her siblings followed and Peter grinned at her warmly.

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! And long live Queen Lucy!" the crowd cheered, the Pendragon's yelling right along with them, of course adding a 'woo!' at the end.

Once the crowd calmed down Aslan turned to the crowd.

"Fox, Mrs. Beaver," Aslan called out, confusing most people. "You can come out now."

Fox, the one who had helped Susan, Lucy, Peter, the Pendragon's and the Beaver's escape the wolves and Mrs. Beaver approached from the crowd, each holding a pillow, which had two crowns on it, just like Mr. Tumnus and Beaver before them. These crowns were a little less elaborate, but beautiful none-the-less. Aslan turned to look at the Pendragon's who looked very confused.

"Jake, Nikki, Cassandra, Michael, come over here please," Aslan said, motioning towards the thrones on which their friends sat. Nikki shrugged and led her 'siblings' over. They each stood in front of a Pevensie.

"Kneel please," the lion requested and Jake led his 'siblings' in doing so. Aslan grabbed a crown off of Mrs. Beaver's pillow and placed it on Michael's head. The boy looked confused and excited at the same time.

"To the glistening eastern seas, I give you Prince Michael the Valiant." Michael grinned and the crowd burst out in more cheers as they finally realized what was happening. Nikki laughed and Lucy clapped the loudest. Aslan grabbed a crown off of Fox's pillow and placed it on Cassandra's head.

"To the great western woods, Princess Cassandra the Just." Aslan declared to the cheering crowd. Cassandra turned around and grinned at Edmund and he grinned back, clapping loudly. Aslan grabbed the second crown off of Mrs. Beaver's pillow and placed it on Jake's head.

"To the radiant southern sun, Prince Jake the Gentle," Aslan announced. Jake smiled slightly and Susan cheered and clapped the loudest, then blushed as Jake turned back and smiled at her. The last crown was taken off of Fox's pillow. Aslan approached Nikki. She looked up at the great cat and smiled mischievously.

"For me?" she asked, grinning.

"For you," Aslan agreed.

"Aw, you shouldn't have," she grinned, laughter coming from the crowd. Aslan smiled.

"And to the clear northern skies, Princess Nikki the Magnificent!" Aslan bellowed above the crowd. Peter whooped and clapped the loudest. Once the cheering had died down Nikki looked up at Aslan and winked.

"A Princess and a knight," She said. "That's new, ain't it?" Aslan only smiled.

"Once royalty of Narnia, always royalty!" He shouted and the crowd cheered.

"Long live Princess Nikki! Long live Prince Jake! Long live Princess Cassandra! And long live Prince Michael!" The Pevensie's joined the crowd in cheering this time.

"I'm sorry," Aslan said to the Pendragon's. "We weren't expecting eight Daughters of Eve and Sons of Adam. Your thrones aren't ready yet, but they should be soon." Jake, Cassandra and Michael nodded. Nikki stood up.

"Aw that's ok Aslan," she smiled at him. "I'll just sit here!" Nikki hurried over and sat on Peter's lap, being the crazy girl she was. Everyone laughed. As the cheering continued, Aslan disappeared into the crowd.

Lucy and Michael notice this and rush out to the balcony and see him walking away into the sunset.

"We'll see him again," said Mr. Tumnus, approaching the two from behind.

"When?" Michael asked sadly.

"In time… you mustn't press him. He isn't a tame lion…" Mr. Tumnus explained.

"No, but he's good…" Lucy said sadly.

"Here," Mr. Tumnus produced a hankie and passed it to Lucy. "I think you need this more than I do."

Lucy took it and a tear spills down her face as she sees that Aslan has disappeared. Michael pulled her into a hug.

Inside, festivities had begun, including music.

"Come, you mustn't be so sad. Today is a happy day. Go inside and enjoy yourself." Mr. Tumnus said. The two children went inside holding hands and joined in the festivities.

Prince Jake approached Queen Susan and smiled.

"M'lady," Jake said taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on it in a very romantic gesture. Susan blushed furiously.

"Jake," she started and Jake smiled at her. Susan wrapped her arms around Jake's neck and did a very un-Susan like thing. She kissed him. Jake kissed back and both were happy. Those who saw them, cheered.

Princess Cassandra and King Edmund were dancing to the slow beat. As they danced, neither could look at the other straight for fear of them seeing their blush.

"Okay," Cassandra said finally looking at Edmund. Edmund looked at her too, his blush slightly increasing.

"Edmund you know I like you right?" she asked.

"But of course, you're my friend after all." Edmund said, denying the fact that maybe she liked him the same way he liked her.

"No, Ed, I LIKE you like you," Cassandra said. Edmund blushed more.

"I like you too," he admitted.

"LIKE my like me?" she asked excitedly.

"LIKE you like you," Edmund confirmed.

The two grinned at each other and danced closer, Cassandra placing her head on Edmund's shoulder. More cheering came from those who had witnessed this event.

Prince Michael and Queen Lucy grinned at each other as they witnessed the events happening between Susan and Jake, and Cassandra and Edmund.

"I knew it!" Michael declared.

"No way! I knew it first!" Lucy argued.

"Nuh uh!" Michael grinned while arguing back.

"I did too!" Lucy argued.

"Ok, you did," Michael agreed and then leaned over and kissed Lucy on the cheek. Both children blushed furiously and then laughed. They then got up and joined Susan and Jake, and Cassandra and Edmund in dancing. There was some cheering for them too.

Princess Nikki was sitting in King Peter's throne while he was up. He had gone to go get a drink. Nikki closed her eyes and sighed, not quite liking the music. She missed her classic rock. She opened her eyes when she felt someone's gaze on her. It was Peter, he was back from getting his drink. He smiled at her and offered her his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her. Nikki smiled and took his hand.

"Sure, why not?" she answered. The two went and joined their siblings on the dance floor. As they danced, Nikki closed her eyes.

"Nikki?" Peter asked softly and Nikki opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Peter?" she asked back a small smile on her face. That was it; Peter couldn't stop himself. Peter leaned down and placed a kiss on Nikki's lips. Nikki looked startled. Peter quickly pulled back and blushed, looking away.

"Peter… what?" Nikki asked, confused.

"I-I'm sorry," He stuttered. "I really shouldn't have done that and - "

Peter was interrupted by Nikki pulling his face down and kissing him this time. Peter was shocked for a moment then smiled slightly and kissed back. There were many cheers from the crowd this time. Nikki and Peter pulled away from each other and grinned. They continued to dance and in that little bit of time, Nikki didn't mind the music anymore.

The Pevensie's and the Pendragon's were happy. Especially Michael, Edmund, Jake and Peter. They had won the battle, and they were all sure it was because they had found a girl worth fighting for. Especially Peter, because her girl would fight with him.

They had all found someone worth fighting for.

_**But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door what do we want? A girl worth fighting for Wish that I had A girl worth fighting for A girl worth fighting for.**_

Le Fin.


End file.
